Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $119.5\%$
$119.5$ percent = $119.5$ per cent = $119.5$ per hundred $119.5\% = \dfrac{119.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{119.5\%} = 1.195$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.